fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shirley
Shirley '''(A.K.A. '''The Villain Whose Name Isn't Shirley) or mainly called the "Villain" is the main antagonist of Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators. Although he is classified as a villain, he is actually very humble, polite and friendly and any evil action he performs is usually followed by a "Swell", "OK" (after asking if he can go ahead with his scheme) or "Awesome". Information Shirley is polite and friendly to people despite being created to be a villain, but when he discovers that Timmy and Jimmy were tossing him aside like an old invention, he developed a deep animosity to them and anyone who wished to avoid/run away from him and/or treat him like something that should be tossed aside, making him more villainous. Apart from this, he is able to make great friends with those that are friendly to him and treat him as a friend. After Jimmy and Timmy give Shirley a tearful apology, he forgives them and no longer is hostile to them. Description He wears a blue mechanical suit which can have many weapons in it. he also has horns on his helmet and spikes on his shoe, and a tail. Most of the time he has a red flame above his head. Background He was merely created by Jimmy and Timmy to fight them for their amusement, but they were too busy selecting his powers and weapons they forget to make him evil. They tried many attempts to make him eviller, but none of them work. They leave to create another villain while ditching him at the mall, causing him to become hurt and think they were his enemies by Timmy accidentally putting an adapting mode on him. Jimmy and Timmy gladly fight him, but his power to adapt was too strong for their attacks. Jimmy then decides to make the villain's name be Shirley, which causes him to get even more mad. To make the situation even worse, he trapped them in a force-field and steals Jimmy's genius and eats Cosmo and Wanda's wands, causing him to become even more powerful. Jimmy and Timmy try to ditch the villain to come up with a plan to stop him. Angered by getting his feelings hurt by Jimmy and Timmy, he comes with a diabolical plan to suck up Jimmy and Timmy's universes and create his, calling it "Retrodimmsdaleville". All of the characters become looking like characters in Timmy's universe and becoming flat like paper. He believes that his only friends are Wanda, Cosmo, Cindy, Carl, Sheen, Libby, Chester and A.J. They all don't forgive Jimmy and Timmy for abandoning them and ignoring them. Shirley then treated the new residents as his new toys. After forgiving them after listening to them worrying about their lives, they decide to help them by getting rid of his colossal size, his weapons, and his powers. Sheen and A.J. play with the villain in a game of basketball and he shrinks himself after realizing he is too big to play. Cindy then brings him to a restaurant and Libby makes him get rid of all of his weapons. Thanks to a distraction by Jimmy and Timmy, Chester traps him in a butterfly net, causing him to be trapped and spit out Cosmo and Wanda's wands to escape from the net. Eventually they remove his super-strength and get crushed by a car, and an angry mob attacks him for all the things he did to them, but Jimmy and Timmy stop and give Shirley a tearful apology. The universe returns to normal and the now reformed Shirley goes on to having his own pizzeria in Dimmsdale. Since then he has not made another appearance. Powers and Abilities Shirley has extremely destructive capabilities due to him being created for the purpose of acting as the ultimate villain (android). However, his most prominent ability shown is an ability that was never meant to exist: *'Adaption:' He can adapt to any situation that his circuitry judges negative, so he may overcome this issue (he was supposed to be adoptable, but Timmy miswrote the word as 'adaptable' due to his bad spelling). But, due to the extreme swiftness of these adaptions, it is limited as it cannot predict future drawbacks to each adaption. still, he proves to be a formidable foe. }} Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Jimmy Neutron characters Category:Movie Villains Category:Evil Category:One-time Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Minor Characters Category:One-time characters